User talk:Plasmaster
Welcome! Hi Plasmaster! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I'm User:NOBODY, here to give you a proper welcome, as the above message has been posted by a bot (essentially a Robot). Thanks for editing those pieces of trivia, some of them were interesting. Keep up the good work! -- 14:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome from SQhi!~ Hi Plasmaster, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! I do hope you enjoy your stay here! SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 14:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) P.S.:Sorry for only welcoming on your second day here. I do try my best to spot and "pounce" on new members! =P Exceptional work!!! Hi Plasmaster! I'm here to say thanks for all the Oodlegobs article you have created. The article you created are well written, have perfect grammar, and are well separated by sections. Not only that, you have also created many articles, instead of just a few. Great work Plasmaster! I have also noticed how you have used the regular infobox template to mimic regular templates. I would like to point out that you don't have to do that, the wiki already has pre-made templates. For hazards, you can use Template:Infobox Hazard, for Interactive Objects you can use Template:Infobox InteractiveObject, for enemies Template:Infobox Enemy, and for characters Template:Infobox Character. In the "blank template" section, you simply copy down the template in that section, paste the template in source mode, then fill in the content after the equal signs. Again, great job on the writing! I enjoyed reading it. -- 15:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :To edit a navigation template like Template:Oodlegobs, simply click the small "e" button at the top-left side of the template. You have to have source mode active to edit it. Sections are divided up into section consisting of a group and a list, to add content, you edit the list section. So for example, for template Oodlegobs, to add the bomb hazard, you would edit |list2= section. If you need any help with anything else, feel free to ask. -- 20:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Excellent! Hi Plasmaster! You are doing on excellent job on the wiki, in fact, recently, you have been the person who has made the most pages! Good job! I've noticed how you have been using a general message box if content is missing. We already have a template for that, it's called Template:Incomplete. You can put it on pages by placing at the top of a section. If you think an Incomplete template doesn't really describe what is missing, you can put down , and between = and the }}, place what needs to be added. If you find Template:Incomplete stretches into another template, simply put down (the |needs= section works the same in this template also). Because you've been helping so much, I'd like to give you this: Code: You can put it in your user page, although you don't have to. If you plan to use it, place it above on your page (you have to have source mode activate). Thanks for all your help! -- 03:29, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Still Learning the Ropes To add an image to an article in visual mode, simply click the "Photo" button on the right rail, which is located on the right side of the editing box, and then follow the steps there to add an image. In source mode, it is different. is added to this page by inputting . The most basic way to put an image in a page is using , where x is the name of the file, and y is the extension. For example, for , its name is Cuboy16x16 and its extension is png. Thus, inputting it into a page so that it appears as is done by typing . It is possible also do more with an image. For example, you can make it a thumbnail by adding |thumb after the extension but before the ]]. Example: is done by writing down . It is possible to also align it left, right, or center, by placing another pipe ( | ) after thumb , and specifying where you want to align the image. Example: is done by writing down . Also, a thumbnail can also be placed left, right, or center, using this same method, without |thumb being in the code. It doesn't stop there, you can also resize images. This is done by writing down |#px , where you substitute # for a number. Higher numbers make the image bigger, while lower numbers make it smaller. To resize an image, you don't have to make it a thumbnail or have it in a certain direction. I'll use another image for this example. Example: is done by writing down . Example: is done by writing . These can also be stacked with |thumb , and/or aligned left, right, or center. Finally, the final pipe ( | ) of an image, writing past this but before the ]] will give your image a caption if it is a thumbnail, or a tooltip if it is not a thumbnail. There are some exception, shown below: is done by writing down . is done by writing . If you hover your cursor over the above image, a tooltip will pop up. is done by writing . If you hover over the image, you will notice that the tooltip reads "left". This is just to show you that even if you use words that have an effect somewhere else in the coding of an image, it is still possible to use them as a caption. Adding a caption can also be stacked with everything else previously mentioned. If you need help with anything else, feel free to message me. I plan on making a new help page that lists various tutorials to help new users with basic coding, as we barely have any help pages whatsoever. -- 02:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Also, to add an image to a template for Template:Avatar, the field that reads "|Icon=", after the = sign, put in the name of the file plus its extension. For example, if I wanted to add to the template, I would put after the = sing Cuboy16x16.png . -- 02:35, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey Nice work so far on writing the articles! You don't need to put a video walkthrough of the level which they appear in on the page. Just mentioning what level the enemy first appears in (and any other levels they appear in) should suffice. I mentioned this already in the edit summary of neck extendable robots, but I thought I'd bring this to your attention on your talk page as well. 07:54, December 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Udder cows Don't worry about it. We just have to wait for an admin to delete it. 20:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Images Nice work creating those Bad Ice-Cream 3 articles so quickly and diligently. Your two cactus monster images were superseded by PNG files, however, so they were deleted. Although JPEG is allowed, images in the PNG format are preferred for sprites (such as the individual crops of the cactus monster). Just save your pictures as .pngs if possible. But still, you've been a great help so far. Don't be nervous about helping out here; it's always appreciated. 08:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) umm hi there I want my page to stay up but people are thinking if they should delete it what can I do I don't want to lose it! RE:New Faces on the Wiki! We could make the Nitrome Wiki more well known by posting Nitrome Wiki related comments in articles, such as hints. For example, on Nitrome game comments you could post something like "For walkthroughs/guides on how to complete levels of this game, please visit the Nitrome Wiki. Link: nitrome.wikia.com/". For certain games that have an avatar in them, you could go to the avatars page, copy the instructions for how to get the avatar, then post the instructions in a comment on the Nitrome.com game article, at the end of the comment saying "For information on how to get all avatars, visit this page: nitrome.wikia.com/Avatars ". For example: "Go to level 32 to the top-right of the level to get the avatar. For information on how to get all avatars, visit this page: nitrome.wikia.com/Avatars " Stuff like posting how to get/do certain things in a game would not be considered spam. Furthermore, it wouldn't be considered spam to post stuff like this quickly across multiple game comments, as it wouldn't be considered spam as you are posting a link to a helpful resource. You could even post a link to a video walkthrough, then at the end of your comment, post "For more walkthroughs/guides for this game, visit the article on the Nitrome Wiki. Link: ". This would be easily done for difficult levels of games, and also, your comment will likely be constantly brought to the top of the game comments, as people will likely reply with "Thanks!" and the like. I can even let you use the Nitrome Wiki nitrome account for comments like this. Also, your are doing a really good job on welcoming new users, as your messages make the Nitrome Wiki seem more friendly to new users. Thanks! -- 01:04, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Great work! Hi Plasmaster! I've noticed how you have returned and begun to create new articles with lots of information. This is really good, as most users don't create new articles with so much content as you. In fact, not many people have been making new articles lately. Thanks for all the work you put into those pages, they're really big and read nicely. One thing I noticed was that I don't think you know how to link the sections (headings) of a page. lists how to do this, among other wikitext things. The third example is the example that shows how to link to a section of an article. The link is displayed as a regular link, but you can also give links such as those alternate names. If you need any help with anything, or there's something I said which seems confusing or not clear, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. -- 02:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Linking The first letter of a page title is not case sensitive, so if it is lowercase in midsentence, you can link the page title as you would when writing the sentence without the link. Like a sentence such as "They can harm the girl" can link "girl" with "They can harm the girl" instead of "They can harm the girl" Both ways produce the same results, however, the former method is much faster in the long run. After all, that's the reason why page titles don't capitalise the first letter of any word after the first in its title for improper nouns. I suspect you might be using the Rich Text Editor though, of which the double link would be out of your control. If you use source mode, however, just remember this tidbit. 06:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Twin Shot arena Just dropping by to say thanks for your contribution to the Twin Shot arena article. You edit so much on the fan fiction wiki and write pretty well, it's always great to have you drop by and write something here. Keep up the good work! -- 02:37, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Editing Speed Run! Good idea! Tomorrow I'll try to organize this through a blog post. The only problem is that there are very few users here. Still, this may cause people to come back and edit a lot. I've had a lot of fun editing pages through Random page. -- 03:33, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, you can do the blog post. -- 22:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm kind of curious, is this still going to happen? 03:17, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. Maybe we will do it with just three people, or maybe we will wait. I don't know, but I guess it is up to Plasmaster what is done next. -- 13:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Endless Doves Did you actually unlock the Pegasus? Because the name "Horse" was added by Sim when he decompiled the game and looked at its code. -- 22:04, November 29, 2014 (UTC) There's a new project in this here town. And it needs your help! Hey Plasma! I've voiced an idea I had for a project about standardizing image names, and I would really appreciated if you read it and commented your feedback. After you've given your opinions there, I would love it if you took a quick look at the most recent decisions being made about the project, and possibly give your thoughts on what you think should happen. Thanks for taking time to do this! It means a lot to me! 23:15, June 18, 2015 (UTC)